Cadet Potter
by loralee1
Summary: AU, The Dursleys send Harry away at the age of ten.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadet Potter**

By Loralee

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR

AN: I have three sections of this story ready to post. The next two will go up later in the week. Further updates will come as written. No set update schedule, no pairings at this time. This story is completely AU and will not conform to canon.

Vernon Dursley sat at the kitchen table with his wife, Petunia. They were discussing the latest in a long line of unnatural incidents surrounding their nephew, Harry Potter.

"Petunia, I'm tired of the whole mess, the money we get for raising the boy isn't enough to make up for the headaches. I've found a place that may be able to stamp the freakishness out of him and if they can't, well, we won't have to hear about it at least."

"Vernon we can't send him away, those people—" stated Petunia.

"Those people can just bugger off," he roared. Then lowered his voice with an apologetic look at his wife, "I'm sorry, Pet, but either he goes or I go."

"But, Vernon, can we afford to send him off?" asked Petunia.

"I've spoken to those people at the bank, the ones in charge of that trust that pays for him. Well they'll pay for the school, we'll have to give up the maintenance stipend, of course, but I'm due for a raise and Mr. Grunnings is thinking of opening another factory in Manchester. I could put in for there and we could move."

Petunia glanced about the house with a sigh and said, "Well I suppose it's for the best; we'll have to cut back a bit but if we aren't spending money on the boy I think it'll work out. I don't like the idea of moving Vernon, but for Dudley's sake I will."

HPHPHPHPHP

Dudley Dursley was angry, he didn't want to move away from his friends, he didn't like that his freak cousin had gotten to ride in an airplane, he didn't like riding in the backseat, he didn't like not getting the ice cream he wanted, and he certainly didn't like his father yelling at him to stop kicking the back of the seat. He wanted ice cream and knew just how to get it. He scooted forward on the seat, leaned close to his fathers shoulder, shoved a finger down his throat and vomited right into his dad's lap. Petunia shrieked as Vernon cursed and jerked the wheel into the path of the oncoming lorry.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Firmgrasp I find that I must insist that you give me the information I need. Harry Potter's guardians are dead, that means that his welfare is my responsibility," said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"No, Mr. Dumbledore it is you who do not understand. You turned over custody and guardianship of the Potter Heir to Petunia Dursley; she in turn made very firm arrangements regarding that guardianship before her death. Gringotts values the privacy of our clients and I will not give you either information or access to the Potter Heir," said the Goblin firmly.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Commander Philips looked up as Sergeant Fields entered his office.

"Sergeant Fields, it's too early in the term for this, what the hell is going on in barracks five?"

Fields was a burly man with graying hair, a career military man before his retirement and a godsend as far as Philips was concerned because he had a way with troubled boys.

"Well, sir, it appears as if we have another magic user," said Fields with a smirk, "Brat Mason—"

"Sergeant," said the Commander in warning.

Fields coughed slightly, "Sorry sir, slip of the tongue, Bryant Mason is in the infirmary with large, green boils. It appears he was up to his old tricks with the new boys, a bit of bullying in the showers, and one of them hexed him. He's not sure what happened and isn't admitting to anything of course. The new boys aren't talking either though all of them seem to know, they've closed ranks so to speak. Cadet Captain Donovan is going to talk to them and see if he can convince them to at least file a complaint against Brat, er, Cadet Mason."

Phillips sighed, they boasted of their ability to straighten out troublemakers but sometimes they failed no matter what they tried. "Very well Sergeant, keep me apprised of the situation. Hopefully our new magic user will trust us and come forward before he really hurts someone. I don't want to call the Mage Bureau in until I have to."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sergeant, what can I do for you today," asked Phillips.

"Commander, I'd like Cadet Potter to start seeing the counselor, I'm thinking he's been abused, he's awful twitchy. Doesn't like to be touched, flinches when anyone yells. I think he just might be our magic user, too Cadet Mason can't keep his hands to himself; I over heard him complaining about getting a shock when he pushed Potter in the chow line yesterday."

"How is Potter with the other boys?" asked Phillips.

"He's getting along with his year mates well enough, the Cadet officers in his barracks like him, he's smart as a whip, just afraid to show it," said Fields. "One other thing, sir, I'd like to transfer Mason to another barracks, he's maxed his demerits and I've done everything I can think of to get through to the boy but he's not paying attention."

"I was just looking at reports on Cadet Mason this afternoon, Sergeant, he's failing five of his classes as well as being disruptive. All right I'll send him to Delta Company and Sergeant Watts can have a go at him," said Phillips pulling a form from a file drawer.

"And Potter, sir?" said the Sergeant.

"Send him to Dorothy Keith, she's aware of magic, if he turns out to be our magic user we won't have to let someone else in on the secret," he said.

"Yes, sir," agreed Fields.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Cadet Potter, reporting as ordered Sir," said the small ten-year-old boy standing to attention.

At ease, Cadet, have a seat," ordered the Commander, indicating a round table with four chairs in the corner of the office. He was an older man with gray eyes and short cropped gray hair. "Potter, this is Mr. Wilson, I'm afraid that we have some bad news for you, son."

"Sir?" said Harry nervously.

Wilson cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, to inform you of the death of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley."

Harry stared at him for a moment, took a deep breath, and turned to Commander Phillips, "Does this mean I have to leave?"

Phillips looked at Wilson and raised an eyebrow.

Wilson shook his head, "Not if you're happy here. You have more than enough money in your Trust to complete you education here or in any Magical school you choose.

Harry turned his eyes on the dark haired middle-aged man.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand, I've never had any money, what's a Trust? Why would I want to go to Magic school? I don't think I want to pull rabbits out of hats," said Harry confusion clear in his face.

Wilson blinked and responded softly, "I promise I'll explain everything. But can you tell me what you know of your parents, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "They are dead. I was told that they died in a car accident. That my father was an unemployed drunk, that my mother was a slut that got pregnant with me and forced my father into marriage, that I was unwanted by both my parents, and that's why my Aunt and Uncle who raised me sent me here, sir, to keep me from being a lay-about like my father."

Wilson recoiled at the cold recitation and asked, "Do you believe that?"

Harry's eyes shifted and he shrugged, "I don't know. They didn't like me but why would they lie?"

Wilson sighed, "I suspect because they didn't want to admit that you are special and they weren't."

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry.

"You are a wizard; you have magical ability just as your parents had. The Dursleys weren't magical at all," said Wilson.

"Magic, is that what I do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, magic; which is good deal of why I'm here today. Your father, James Potter, was an Auror at the time of his Death, a magical policeman, more or less. Your mother was a researcher for the Department of Mysteries. They were killed, murdered, by an evil wizard, obsessed with blood status, who wanted to overthrow the Magical  
government of Britain and rule it himself."

He reached down into a briefcase and continued, "Here is a copy of their marriage license and your birth certificate showing that they were in fact married over two years before you were born. I think that covers the lies you were told."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Harry, touching the legal document reverently.

"We, the staff and I, had already begun suspecting that Cadet Potter was magical. We've had several odd happenings. I've arranged for someone from Mage Testing to stop by during Christmas break," said Commander Phillips to Wilson.

"That's good. He should be fully tested, both physically and magically, Commander. I was rather surprised to be told that you were aware of the magical world," said Wilson.

The Commander grinned and asked, "Because I'm a mundane, you mean? Well I've been informed that this Academy sits on the junction of three ley lines and, as such, anyone with even a of spark of latent magic goes active here. We are known for taking discipline problem boys and making men of them, but sometimes we make mages of them instead."

"I'm aware of the ley lines here; in fact we are very lucky with that. The convergence hides Mr. Potter's whereabouts quite conveniently," said Wilson with a nod.

"What do you mean?" asked Phillips.

"Er, just a moment, Commander," said Wilson and then he turned back to Harry whose head had been turning back and forth following the conversation. "Mr. Potter, do you truly wish to stay here at the Hazelton Academy? You could return to Britain if you like."

"I'd like to stay here, sir, if I may. I like it here. There's a lot to eat, I have my own bed and chest, and no one takes my thing or hits me. Everyone has to work, not just me, and when Sergeant Fields yells, he yells at everyone," his voice dropped to a confiding tone, "I think he just likes yelling."

Wilson grinned at Harry, "That's fine, then. I'll just speak with the Commander, then; you can get back to whatever you were doing today."

"But sir, you promised to explain. Do I really have money and what is a Trust?"

"Oh, yes, the bulk of your estate, that is the money left by your parents, is with Gringotts Bank, which is owned by Goblins. Your account manager is named Firmgrasp and was hired by your father and given fairly firm instructions. You also have a Trust account, which is money that pays for your education and expenses. You don't have a drawing account set up here, but I can change that so you can have some pocket money as well. You will be eligible to claim your birthright and emancipation at age fourteen, as long as you have started your magical education before then and I can come back to answer those questions after your magical testing over the holiday if you like," said Wilson.

"Goblin's, sir?" asked Harry.

"How about I send you a book about the Magical World, Mr. Potter? It's designed to explain it to the mundane," Wilson answered.

"Yes please, sir. Will I see you again?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I've been assigned as your permanent guardian by the Trust manager and will act as liaison between you, the Trust and the Commander who is your current custodial guardian."

Commander Phillips cleared his throat, "You're dismissed, Cadet. Come see me this evening if you want to talk."

Cadet Harry Potter saluted and left the room smiling slightly.

"He doesn't seem to care that his relatives are dead," mused Wilson.

Phillips shrugged, "From the condition the boy was in when he arrived here and the little things he's let drop, he's probably more relieved that he'll never have to see them again. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on? Why you are glad that he's hidden and just who is he hiding from?"

Wilson grimaced and replied, "Well, the boy's placement with the Dursleys was irregular to begin with. Albus Dumbledore, who is Head of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School, placed the boy with the Dursley's within twenty-four hours of the death of the Potters, disregarding their wills, and within seventy-two hours had guardianship not only assigned to him, but had then in turn signed it over to Petunia Dursley. With the death of the Dursleys, Dumbledore is once again trying to claim guardianship of Mr. Potter. He has no legal recourse this time, as the excuse he used last time, that Mr. Potter was in immediate danger, is untrue. He will not be able to force the issue, either, as the people named in the Potter's wills are either in prison or long term hospital care and cannot contest Petunia Dursley's placement. However, Firmgrasp is of the opinion, and I happen to agree, that if Dumbledore could locate the boy he would not be above kidnapping."

"Why is he so obsessed with Cadet Potter?" asked Phillips.

"We believe that Dumbledore wishes control of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, in order to use him as a rally point against the Dark wizard, Voldemort, should he return," said Wilson.

Phillips shook his head and said, "I afraid I don't understand. The boy who lived? Dark wizards?"

Wilson chuckled slightly and settled back into his chair, "It's a history lesson you need then." He proceeded to explain to Commander Phillips the history of Harry Potter and the war with the dark.

He finished up with; "Firmgrasp believes that Mr. Potter should be informed of all of this as well, but I hate to overload him with information. The book I'm going to send with make him familiar with the Wizarding World in general and some of the difference between here and Britain. We are much more progressive here in the US. Then, after the testing, I thought I'd set down with Mr. Potter and answer any questions he has."

Commander Phillips nodded his head, "I agree, this isn't something to hold back as it has direct bearing on Cadet Potter being able to protect himself. Knowledge is power, after all, but after the testing would work well I think." Then he changed the subject, "I hesitate to speak ill of the dead but do you know much about the Dursleys? I have some concerns over Cadet Potter's treatment at their hands."

Wilson shook his head and said, "No, when Mrs. Dursley assigned temporary custody to your Academy the Trust administrator insisted she also assign the Trust the right to appoint a guardian in the event of her death. Firmgrasp had no further contact with them after that. In fact, they actually were killed nearly six months ago. We, the trust that is, would never have known if Dumbledore hadn't brought it to our attention that he was trying to find Mr. Potter. Apparently he'd been keeping an eye on Mr. Potter but somehow the Dursleys sending him here and then moving dropped them out of his sight for a while." He smirked slightly and Phillips chuckled.

"Well, Cadet Potter is doing very well in his studies. Once he realized he wouldn't be punished if he scored better than someone else, he began to excel and practically devours his books. He had some catching up to do but is at the head of his class now. He's probably the politest of the boys we've ever gotten and is very willing to work hard. You probably noticed he's small for his age; the smallest boy we have in fact. He still flinches as raised voices though he is getting over that. He does need some things so if you could set up a drawing account for him at our commissary today that would be excellent. How can I contact you?"

**Chapter 2**

Harry noted the number on the office door in the HQ building and knocked. The door opened and he came to attention the way he'd been taught and said, "Cadet Potter, reporting as ordered,"

"Come in, Cadet," said the woman. She was short, with brown hair and smiling. "Have a seat. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes ma'am, I am suppose to get my magic tested," Harry said, he still couldn't quite bring himself to believe that he was special instead of a freak. The other boys in his barracks didn't have magic.

"Good, now this won't hurt at all, so there is no reason to be afraid," she said as she laid out paper and a pen and a funny feather, a vial of something blue, and a gold ball.

"I'm not afraid, ma'am," said Harry.

She looked around at and laughed slightly, "Of course you're not, I don't know what I was thinking."

He wondered if she was laughing at him.

"My name is Becky, I'm going to explain as I go but if you have any questions, just ask."

Harry nodded and she drew out a stick.

"Excuse me Ma'am, what is that?" Harry asked.

She blinked for a moment and then muttered, "Ah, start with the basics then." Then louder she said, "This is my wand, I use it to channel my magic and cast spells." When he nodded, she went on.

"First I'm going to do a diagnostic charm and check your general health," she waved the wand and then flicked it at the pen, which jumped up and began writing on the paper. At this evidence of real magic at work, Harry grinned.

Becky returned his grin with a smile of her own. "Now I'm going to do a deeper scan to check your magic and see if there have ever been any spells cast on you." This time the wand circled his head in a spiral and then went up and down on either side of him. Another flick and the pen that had just stopped writing started again.

Becky laid her wand down on the table and picked up a golden ball the size of one of the other boy's magic eight ball.

"Now I'd like you hold on to this for a minute, it's going to measure your magical output level." She placed it in his hands, with the little window, where on the eight ball you'd read your answer, facing up. A gray smoke rose and displayed a number, 842. Becky frowned and tapped the ball with her wand erasing the number and watching carefully at the smoke rose again and 842 appeared. She shrugged, took the ball from him, and wrote something down on a different paper; then looked at the first one where the pen had finally stopped writing.

"Well, well, well," she said mostly to herself but Harry could still hear her, "an old tracking charm and a baby binder. Well we'll just get rid of those."

"Excuse me Ma'am, but what are they, tracking charm and baby binder?" he asked.

She smiled as she waved her wand again, "The tracking charm is a spell designed to locate you where ever you are. It isn't working because you're here in a place where the ambient magic of converging ley lines overpowers it. The baby binder is something stressed parents place on their infants when they start doing accidental magic very young. As I expect you did since your output level is higher than most. We will have to re-measure that after I remove the binder too," she paused a moment to gauge Harry's reaction, "Did you understand all that?"

"I think so, a tracker to find me if I was lost except it doesn't work here." He grinned, "But that's okay cause I'm not lost, and a binder because I did magic as a baby, too."

"That's right," she paused and bit her lip as she waved the wand some more and then Harry felt a small stinging like something being pulled out of the top of his head, "There that's got it. Let's try this again." She handed him the gold ball and this time it said 1012.

"Is that a good number?" he asked.

She chuckled, "It's a very good number, I expect you'll make a wonderful mage."

She wrote on the paper again.

"Now I need three drops of your blood in this vial so we can find out if you have any special talents. If you hold out your finger, it will only be a small pricking."

He held out his hand and she touched the end of her wand to his first finger, there was a very small prick and then she squeezed three drops out into the vial of blue stuff.

Harry found that, after another wand flick, he couldn't even tell where it was poked. Harry thought that magic was pretty cool.

"I thought having magic was a talent, is there more?" he questioned, watching Becky shake the vial and then stick the end of the feather into it where it absorbed all the liquid.

"Oh yes, well everyone who has magic can perform spells and such but there are other abilities that we call talents that some magic users have, that they have to work at to develop. There are a lot of different ones, this test is just to see if you have any and what they might be if you do so your teachers can tailor a course of study for you."

She pulled the feather, a quill Harry realized, and set it to writing on a fresh piece of paper.

After a minute or two the quill fell over and she picked up the paper to read it.

"My you are a talented boy," she said and handed the paper to him.

_Harry James Potter_

_Animorph 100_

_Parseltongue 100_

_Mage Sense 85_

_Empathy 75_

_Metamorph 50_

_Healing 30_

_Elemental Affinity/Air 20_

"But what does it mean, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Let me see it again. Okay, the numbers are percentages, you have to remember that these are abilities that a person just can learn. They have to have the ability before the can learn to use it. Animorph is the ability to turn into an animal and you have a 100 percent in that, so with training you can become an animagus, Parseltongue is speaking to snakes, Mage sense is seeing or feeling magic around you, Empathy is feeling other peoples', or sometimes animals', emotions, Metamorph is being able to change your appearance, Healing is being better able to heal either yourself or other people and sort of goes with the empathy, Elemental Affinity may be you can use air spells easier or fly better."

"Fly, magic people can fly?" asked Harry excitedly.

She smiled, "We use brooms to fly, I'm sure your teachers will have you learn. Now I'm going to make copies of all these papers for you; you can show them to your guardian. I'll file a report with the Bureau of Mages and send a copy to your advisor, Mr. Wilson."

She waved her wand and the papers dance together split into two piles and sorted themselves into file folders.

"Here you go, Cadet, you're free to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Cadet Potter

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry & Co

AN: I've had a couple of questions on the timeline for this story. I'm going with the idea that Harry magicing himself to the roof of the school is what set Vernon off and occured in the spring. Harry was sent off to the Academy, which has a year round schedule available, as soon a the school year was over in June of 1990. The Dursleys were killed shortly there after while moving to Manchester. Harry turned 10 that summer in the US. By Sept Sgt Field had become aware that Harry had been abused and was possibly a magic user. In Nov Harry was notified of the death of the Durselys. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

**Chapter 3**

Good morning, Cadet," said Commander Phillips as Harry entered his office the day after the testing.

"Good morning sir, Mr. Wilson," said Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Wilson, "How are you today?"

"I'm good sir," said Harry sitting in the chair the Commander had indicated.

"Well we've gone over your tests and have a couple of options to present to you," said Wilson.

Options, Sir?" asked Harry confused.

Yes, Mr. Potter; may I call you Harry?" ask Wilson.

"Yes, sir, if you like," said Harry with a shrug.

"Well Harry, you may only be ten but my job is to help you grow up happy and able to eventually take over the management of your own affairs. So you get the deciding vote on what you want to do to achieve that end," explained Wilson.

"I get to choose what I want to do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, within limits," said the Commander.

"I think I understand, thank you, sir," said Harry.

Wilson smiled and said, "As you know, you had magical tests; you need to learn magic and from the test results you will be very good at it. Option one is the easiest for you, you stay here, complete the spring term and over the summer I arrange for you to attend Magicamp and set up a schedule of tutoring starting in September using the warded rooms already available here."

"What's Magicamp?" asked Harry.

Wilson grinned, "Ah, well there are a lot of magical children who attend mundane schools during the year. So we hold Magicamps for two months in the summer to educate them in Magic. At Beginner level it's a comprehensive course in magic, focusing on basic wand use, Charms, Transfiguration and Potion making skills. Recreation includes flying lessons and broom sports."

"That sounds like fun, I think I want to learn to fly," said Harry.

"Like I said that's option one. The second is you can start learning magic right away during the holiday," said Wilson.

Harry blinked and asked, "Right now, how?"

"If you feel like you can trust me, you can come to my house in Salem, we'll go shopping for your wand and I'll set up tutors and lessons for the rest of the holiday. Commander Phillips says the school is on break the next three weeks for Christmas and New Years and over three-fourths of the students have gone home. Then, if you like, the tutors you can continue the lessons here in a warded class room on Saturdays."

Harry looked down at the table and said softly, "I don't want to be a bother, sir."

"You won't be a bother, Harry, I've already talked to my wife, and it's just her and me. We don't have any other family and she likes the idea of having a guest for Christmas. I expect she'll try to spoil you," said Wilson kindly, then he added, "She was baking cookies when I left home this morning and told me if I didn't bring you home I couldn't have any."

Harry laughed and looked to Commander Phillips, "Sir, do you think I should?"

Phillips nodded and said, "I think it's a good plan, Cadet. Your grades are excellent, so I don't see a problem with adding magic tutoring once a week and it's my understanding that once you start learning to control it that the odd things will stop happening as often."

"Really?" said Harry excitedly, "That would be very good, the other boys have been good about that but it makes me feel, well, like a freak." He turned back to Wilson, "Um, sir, I'd like to accept your invitation, please."

"Great, Harry, why don't you go pack a bag with civilian clothes and I'll finish up here with the Commander," said Wilson.

"Yes, sir," Harry bounced out of his seat and dashed to the door, then hesitated and turned back to the Commander, "Er, sorry, Sir, I—"

The Commander waved a hand and said, "Go, Cadet," and Harry dashed out the door.

Phillips laughed and said, "He's a good kid," he sobered and went on, "and I doubt you'll have any trouble but he's been seeing the counselor and he does sometimes have nightmares. As I told you before we suspect that there was abuse in the Dursley home."

"I understand you have all my numbers and my information. Getting him started learning really is the best route. I think if he likes flying at all I'll get him a broom, he can certainly afford it," said Wilson.

"Oh, yes, he may need clothing as well, you set up the spending account so he's been able to get a few toiletries of his own but I don't believe he's bought much clothing. He wears his uniform during free time, I've noticed," said Phillips.

"I'll look into that, thank you for your time," said Wilson. The two men shook hands and Wilson went out on the front steps of the HQ building to wait for Harry to return.

In a very short time Harry came pelting back carrying a small duffle and Wilson led the way over to a small car. He unlocked the door and let Harry in and then climbed into the driver side.

Then he turned toward the boy and asked, "You wear dog tags, Harry?"

"You mean our ID tags, sir?" asked Harry pulling the chain from under his shirt.

"Yes that's what I meant, do you wear them all the time, even to sleep and shower?"

"Yes, sir, my company Captain said I could take them off to shower, but I like them, they mean I'm a part of something, so I wear them all the time. The boys in my company they like me and want me here," said Harry.

Wilson nodded, "Good, this," he said holding up a clear plastic bead, "Is a signature masker, it will hide your magical signature from anyone attempting to use spells to locate you. If you don't mind, I want to put it on your chain; no one will notice it and it will keep you safe from unwanted attention."

Harry nodded and Wilson pressed the bead onto the chain, and then tapped it once with his wand and it completely disappeared. Harry couldn't even feel it with his fingers.

He grinned up at Wilson and said, "That's so cool, will I learn that, sir?"

"Something similar I'm sure, the bead is actually a bit of goblin magic and all I did was activate it. So, you ready?"

"Yes, sir, is it a long drive?" asked Harry as they drove out of the parking lot and up to the security shack at the school gates.

"No not really, Harry," said Wilson as he signed out.

They drove for only about ten minutes into a large parking garage where they parked in a space labeled reserved. Once out of the car, Wilson led Harry over to a place between the elevator and a large pillar.

"Now we're going to apparate, Harry, hold on tight to my arm, it will feel a little funny. Harry did as he was told and felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube and then suddenly they were somewhere else, a small alcove in a train station.

"Come on Harry, we have a short walk to my house," said Wilson.

"Why didn't those people notice us? How did you do that? I think that must be how I got on the school roof when I was still with the Dursleys. How soon can I learn that?" asked Harry hardly stopping to breath.

Wilson laughed, "Slow down, I'll answer everything. That little alcove has a charm on it to prevent people from noticing. It's how I commute to work everyday. What we did is called Apparating; you maybe able to start learning now but you can't get a provisional license until you're twelve and then you can still only apparate with an adult."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry eyes shinning.

"I think you can call me George, Harry, uncle George if that's more comfortable but just George will do," said Wilson.

"Er, yes sir, thank you," said Harry uncertainly.

George Wilson laughed again and then pointed to a small house set back from the street, it was white, with a picket fence running along the edge of the sidewalk.

"That's it, Harry, that's my home.

**Chapter 4**

Sandra Wilson was several years younger than her husband and welcomed Harry into their home with a brief hug. She showed him to the guest room and helped him unpack. After seeing the scant clothing Harry had brought she smiled brightly and informed Harry and George that they would be going shopping right away.

They walked back to the nearby train station and apparated to the magical section of the city. Harry's head whipped back and forth trying to take in all the sights along the cobbled street. There were stacks of cauldrons under an awning in front of one shop and a reek of foul smelling slimy things in barrels. There were people in robes and funny hats, Mothers with children on tiny brooms trailing behind them, men in aprons levitating boxes and bags into stores and cart vendors with assorted goods talking loudly.

They finally came to stop in front of a shop with a giant wand hanging from a sign that read Linder's Fine Wands 1633.

Harry hesitated at the door and said, "Er, sir, I mean George, I, uh, don't have any money."

"You have money, Harry; I have a debit card that is attached to your account. I'll teach you how to use it today and go over your account information with you this evening, if you like. I had planned to discuss it over lunch before we left the house, but someone rushed us," he said with a look at Sandy and a wink for Harry.

"All right, if you think I have enough," said Harry.

"See the sign in the window, where it says MasterCard and Visa, the symbol just below it is the one for Gringotts Bank and lets us magical people know that the store either stocks magical items or is owned and operated by Wizards. Wizard-only shopping areas like this are pretty rare; you can find Wizard stores in a lot of mundane shopping districts, though. Come on lets get you a wand."

The shop they entered was bright and airy; a blonde girl looked up from a magazine and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Linder's, what can I help you with today."

"We here to get Harry here his first wand," said Sandy.

"Cool, step over here and let me measure you," said the girl indicating the end of the counter she'd been leaning on, "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right handed, Ma'am," said Harry watching amazed as a tape measure zoomed from her hand and began to crawl over him.

The girl shuttered slightly, "Please, kid, call me Lexy, I'm not a ma'am," she flicked her fingers at the measuring tape and it zoomed to her hand where she looked down at the side. "Oh, a challenge."

Lexy went into the back of the shop and came back with a dozen boxes, "Here try this one, "she said shoving the first into his hand, "No, okay, this one, no,"

This went on for several minutes with some violent reactions coming from the wands he tried. After several more trips into the back and the pile of boxes on the counter threatening to topple she said, "Last one, after this I'll have to call my uncle for a custom wand."

Harry held the yellow-gray wand and gasped in astonishment as it warmed in his hand and a large smoky flying snake sprang out of the end. The smoky shape circled Harry once and then seemed to fly into him and disappear emitting a hiss of contentment.

"Wow, cool," said Lexy with a wide smile, "I've never seen one do that before, nine inch rowan with a quetzalcoatl feather core, forty-five dollars, please."

"Oh, we want an adjustable arm holster too, and a jar of polish, please," said George snapping out of the slight daze he was in.

"Yes sir," she whipped out her wand and summoned a box and jar, opened the box and continued, "hold out your arm and I'll show you how this works. You should wear it all the time. As the more contact your wand has with you the stronger it will bond to you and the easier magic will be. It has a mild mundane notice-me-not charm on it so you can wear it with short sleeves and no one will know.

Ten minutes and sixty-eight dollars later they were back on the street, debating where to go next.

"Harry needs a wallet, lets go over to the baggage shop," said Sandy leading the way across the street.

"You don't need a new purse, Sandy," said George with a wink at Harry.

"I know, dear," she said absently as they entered the door and she headed toward the rack of purses.

George chuckled and glanced down, "Let's get you set up here, son."

They were standing at a display of wallets when a thin man approached. "May I help you?" he asked.

Harry looked up and said, "Yes, please, sir, I need a wallet."

"I have a variety with cartoon characters and superheroes on them," the clerk smiled as he pulled out a green one with a turtlehead wearing a mask. "This is very popular."

Harry turned up his nose and pointed into a display case, "May I see that one, please?"

The salesman's eyebrows rose as he pulled out a black leather wallet. Harry picked it up and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. He looked up at George and said, "I like this one."

George nodded and looked at the salesman, "What charms are on it?"

"It's rather expensive for a child sir; it's dragon hide; with anti-theft, auto return, shrink to fit and waterproof charms," said the salesman.

"We'll take it," said George handing over the plastic debit card. The salesman shook his head but rang up the purchase and handed the card back along with the wallet box and instruction sheet.

"There you go, Harry, put the card away in your wallet, and put it in your pocket. Let's drag Sandy out of the purses before she spends me broke."

They went to a clothing store next and Sandy had Harry try on a couple of pairs of pants and shirts and then helped him pick out three outfits and some pajamas. As Harry paid for his things Sandy whispered, "He'll need more but I'll come tomorrow and pick things out for Christmas presents." George nodded in agreement and steered Harry down the street to a restaurant for lunch.

After lunch they went further down the street to the Magical Arcade where George rented a broom and gave Harry his first flying lesson.

Harry loved the broom and impressed George with his natural ability.

That evening after dinner George asked Harry into his study.

"So, Harry do you have questions for me?" asked George.

"I, yes sir, can I buy a broom?" asked Harry.

George grinned and said, "You can certainly afford a broom but I had in mind questions about your estate, or guardianship or magic."

Harry's brow furrowed and he said, "What kind of magic lessons will I have?"

"You will be learning simple charms to begin with, as you master that we'll add on some easy transfiguration. In the morning you'll go with me to the office. I work in a bank and you'll have your lessons there while you are staying here. When you go back to the Academy, your tutor will come there on Saturday afternoons. Now, while you are here you can practice magic in the house with either Sandy or I to watch you but, when you go back to the Academy, you will only be allowed to practice in the warded room. Most of the people there are uninformed mundanes; so your magic has to stay secret."

"Who knows?" asked Harry.

"Commander Philips, Sergeant Fields and your Councilor, Miss Keith, know about magic so you can talk to them if you need too. I'm going to give you a phone card before you go back so you can call me anytime you need to also," said George.

"I'm sorry to be a bother," said Harry softly.

"You are not a bother, Harry. Sandy and I are glad to have you. Now assuming you enjoy this visit we will want you to come during the Easter break as well," said George grinning.

Harry smiled shyly and nodded, "You said I have money?"

George nodded, "Quite a bit of money. That's part of my job to see that you have what you need. You have money set aside to pay for the Academy, or any magic school, tutors, books, supplies and magic-camp. There are provisions for further education after that also magical, mundane or both. Your father came from an old family in Britain. He set up a trust for you and left comprehensive financial instructions for the trust managers in case something happened to him."

"So I can spend the money in the account at school? That isn't all there is?" asked Harry.

"Yes you can spend it, but not all on candy or junk food," said George with a grin.

Harry just grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

Cadet Potter 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR

**Chapter 5**

At seven o'clock the next morning, Sandy eased open the door to Harry's room intending to wake him for breakfast. Harry was already wide awake and doing pushups beside the bed. He sprang to his feet.

"Good morning, ma'am," he said politely.

"Oh, good morning, Harry, breakfast will be ready in just a bit and the bathroom is free now if you want to shower," she said.

He grinned at her and grabbed up the clothes he'd laid out on the bed and rushed down the hall when she stepped back out of the doorway.

In a very short amount of time Harry appeared in her kitchen, hair still rather damp.

"Is there anything I can do to help, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no, Harry, just sit down and I'll have it ready in a minute. I hope you like bacon and eggs. Have you been awake long this morning?" she asked.

"Reveille is at 5:30 ma'am. I woke up and did my PT. I wouldn't want Sergeant Fields to think I was shirking when I get back. He says if we don't exercise every day we'll get fat and lazy," said Harry.

Sandy eyed Harry's small, thin body and said, "I think you could use some fattening."

"Oh, yes, but it should be muscle not blubber, you know," said Harry. "I hope I didn't make to much noise and disturb you."

"No I thought you were asleep," she said with a smile. "If you're up that early you don't have to stay in your room either," she added setting a plate in front of him.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry went with George to the Salem branch of Gringotts. George apparated them into the employee entrance and took the elevator down to the training section. George told Harry how the bank had two lobbies. One opened on to the magical section and had goblins for tellers and the other opened on to a mundane street. You could use the bank to go from one to the other.

"This is the training room you'll be using, Harry," said George as they entered the room, "and this is Mr. Pike. Jack this is Harry."

Mr. Pike was rather short and round, with a fringe of white hair surrounding a big bald place on the top of his head.

"Hello there, Harry, pleased to meet you," greeted Mr. Pike.

"Hello, sir," said Harry taking an instant liking to the friendly man.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to get started. I'll be back at lunch time," said George.

"Well, Harry, let me explain what we are going to do, have a seat," he pointed to a chair not far from his own. "First, I'm going to show you a charm and have you try it. Then well discuss how and why it works. When you can do the charm and understand it. We'll move on to the next. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry eager to get started.

Mr. Pike grinned, "Good, we've got about four hours, lets see how much we can get done. Now the first thing we're going to look at is the light spell, the incantation is Lumos and the wand movement is thus."

By the time lunch rolled around Harry had learned a dozen charms and was making headway on the theory.

"I see George is here to pick you up, Harry, you did an excellent job today."

"Thanks, Mr. Pike, I had a lot of fun," said Harry flushed with success.

"He's a natural, George," said Pike in an undertone to George as Harry gathered his coat and picked up a leather-clad book from the table.

"What's that, Harry?" asked George as they walked out of the room.

"Mr. Pike gave the book to me. I'm supposed to write down all the spells I learned today in it. It's my own personal Grimoire. Mr. Pike says I should write down every spell as I learn it. If I see something I want to learn I can write it in the research section and move it to the learned section once I know it. Then, before I go back to the Academy, Mr. Pike is going to show me how to enchant it so only I can read it," said Harry excitedly.

"Wow, so you enjoyed your lessons today?" asked George.

"Yeah, magic is so cool and I'm good at it," enthused Harry bouncing along beside George as they exited the mundane side of the bank. "Where are we going?"

"I though we'd grab some lunch and then you have an appointment with a healer," said George. "Would you like McDonalds or Pizza Hut?"

Harry stopped and stared at George forcing him to stop as well. George frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Why do I have to see a healer? I feel fine. I'm not sick and I don't need any shots. I had a whole bunch before I came here to school," said Harry in a rush.

George smiled slightly and said, "No shots, I promise, I want you to see a healer because I'm concerned about your size. You're small for your age, you know."

"Oh, okay," said Harry starting to walk again.

"Good, now, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. I've never had either," said Harry.

HPHPHPHPHP

After lunch they walked to a large building and as they were going up the elevator George said, "This clinic is a mix of magical and mundane, Harry."

They entered a large waiting room half filled with people. Harry stepped a little closer to George as he checked them in.

A woman in teddy bear scrubs led them back into a warren of rooms, once in one of the rooms she weighed Harry, helped him up on the end of a padded table and told them Healer Mack would be with them shortly.

Healer Mack was a big man with short brown hair and a wide smile wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Healer Mack. You must be Harry," he said as he stuck out a large hand. He nodded at George.

Harry shook his hand hesitantly.

The healer drew out his wand and said; "Now I'm going to do some scans. This won't hurt a bit."

"Okay," agreed Harry.

After a few minutes the Healer sat back and made some notes on the file.

"Well," he said turning to George, "there is some cause for concern but overall Harry appears to be mostly in good shape. I'd like Harry to take a nutritional potion for the next ten days and then you'll need to monitor his diet."

George glanced at Harry who was frowning and said, "Harry attends boarding school. He is in charge of his own diet."

The Healer turned back to Harry and noticed the frown himself. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't realize that. In that case I'd like to give you a nutrition booklet." He opened a drawer that was filled with little booklets and pulled one out.

"Um, why, sir?" asked Harry.

The healer glanced at George once and then said to Harry, "You are underweight and very small for your age, Harry. My scans show that you've just started recovering from a severe case of malnutrition. The potion regimen will jumpstart your metabolism; make your body use the nutrients more effectively. If you then eat a balanced diet it will cause a growth spurt in the next six months. You should begin to gain weight and grow a little. Now I won't lie to you. You probably will never be tall. I doubt you'll reach you're natural height because of the malnutrition in your formative years. When you get older you may have other problems. Your bones will become brittle sooner. I notice you've had several broken bones. You may have pain, as you get older in the form of arthritis. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry nodding.

"Good, I'm also going to give you a booklet on magical puberty," said the healer ignoring Harry's blush, "The potion may jump start that as well." He pulled another booklet and sorted through drawer pulling several more as well. "Here is one on magical hygiene. This one is on controlling accidental magic and this one is preventing magical maladies. Do you have any questions?"

Harry blinked at the pile and said, "I'm learning to use a wand I shouldn't have problems with accidental magic should I?"

"Well, that helps but stress and emotional upset can cause accidental magic all through your teen years. The pamphlet discusses ways of combating that. Now I'm going to give you my contact information for your school nurse. If you have any questions you can call me, okay?"

After Healer Mack left the room the nurse came back in with the potion prescription, a card with the Healers information and a letter for the school nurse. She also had a bag for Harry to carry his booklets in and a sucker.

They walked the few blocks back to the bank. George checked his messages and then they went to the Arcade and spent the rest of the afternoon on rented brooms.

**Chapter 6**

The next day George took Harry to the cafeteria in Gringotts after his charms lesson and smiled through the recitation of Harry's morning, often having to remind Harry to eat. After lunch he took Harry to an office on the same floor as his own. Harry thought the office looked more like someone's living room than an office but didn't say anything.

"Harry this is Mrs. Whitefish," George. "She is an expert in mind magic and she's going to check you out and see if you are ready to learn that kind of magic."

Harry stared at the old witch. She was very old and wrinkled, with white hair in a braid down her back and twinkly black eyes.

She stared back and then grinned at him, "Come in, child, I won't bite."

Harry sat down on the fat chair she pointed to and George left.

"Do you know what mind magic is?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," said Harry.

She chuckled, "You best call me Grandma, child, everybody does and you look as if you could use a grandma."

Harry blinked not sure how to respond. She chuckled again and pushed a plate toward him.

"Have a cookie, child. Georgie said that you were tested for talents and had several that fall into the mind magic area. Those would be Empathy, Healing, and to a degree Mage Sense." Harry just nodded as his mouth was full of chocolate chip cookie. She smiled and continued, "The Empathy is the one we are going to be most concerned with at this time simply because it can cause the most trouble if left untrained. The others will get better or more refined with training but can be left to develop on their own if need be."

Harry nodded again, "I think I understand ma'am," she gave him a look and Harry added, "er, grandma."

"Now I want you to come over here beside me so I can touch your head and have a look at your mind and see just how developed your Empathy is and if you've any kind of shields. It may feel a little funny if you feel anything at all," she gestured with her hand.

Harry knelt at her feet leaning into the arm of the chair without another thought. Her hands on his head were warm and smooth and made him feel funny in his stomach as one cupped his cheek and the other brushed through his hair.

She chuckled again and he felt warm, "Oh, my, yes," she said, "You're ready for training. You may have some natural ability at Occlumency as well, that will be helpful but a little extra I think might be in order. Well that's done, child, go back to your seat and well talk about what comes next."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Grandma," as he returned to his seat.

They spent the rest of the time discussing what he could expect and how he would train and just what he could do with the talent. He would visit her three more times during the holiday.

HPHPHPHP

The next afternoon Harry spent with Brent Saylor, a metamorphmagus who told him how to begin training his ability. With a 50 percent metamorph ability he thought that Harry could expect to be able to change his hair color, length and texture, his eye color, and his complexion with enough practice. Brent gave him a list of exercises to do in front of a mirror and told him the most important aspect was that he believe in himself.

HPHPHPHP

Christmas morning, Sandy woke to find Harry seated in the living room gazing at the tree and packages.

"Merry Christmas, Harry, are you excited for presents?" asked Sandy.

Harry blinked at her with surprise and asked, "There are presents for me?"

"Haven't you looked?" she asked playfully.

Harry shook his head frantically and protested, "Oh, no, ma'am. I didn't touch anything. I wouldn't."

Sandy was rather taken aback but quickly covered her surprise, "Well let's make some cocoa to hold us over. George will be up in a few minutes and we can open gifts. I'm sure that there is something under the tree for you."

Harry looked doubtful but followed her into the kitchen and helped with the cocoa.

"Did you get many presents last year?" Sandy asked casually.

"No, ma'am. Aunt Petunia said presents are only for good boys and I was never good enough," said Harry without looking at her.

"Well, I think you are a very good boy, Harry," said Sandy.

When she heard George, she led Harry back into the living room where they sat down and George handed Harry a gift. Harry turned it over and over in his hands looking at the paper, saying 'thank you' until Sandy said, "If you don't open it, George can't give you the next one Harry."

Harry's look of amazement troubled both George and Sandy and a shared look promised to talk about it later.

Harry opened the present to find a gameboy and several games. His mouth dropped open in surprise. He'd never played one but several of the older boys in his barracks had them.

"Wow, I, wow, thank you," he sputtered.

"So you like it?" asked Sandy. He looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded frantically. "Well I saw several boys drooling over them in the store and the clerk said they were a hot item."

"Here's another one, Harry," said George trying to hand a long package to Harry. Harry blinked at him; he hadn't really believed there could be more than one present for him.

Harry pulled the paper off of a Powerstar 600 broom and burst into tears.

"Harry, honey, what's matter," asked Sandy pulling him into a hug.

"Aw, gee Harry, I thought this was the one you liked," said George.

"It's too much, I don't deserve this. I'm a freak and freaks don't get presents, I didn't get you anything," said Harry into Sandy's shoulder.

Sandy looked horrified and George shook his head.

"I've been sort of expecting this," he said to Sandy. He rose to his knees and scooted closer so he could pat Harry's back while Sandy cuddled him.

"Harry, the Dursleys were the freaks, not you. You do deserve presents and to be happy. So many things have changed for you in the last six months. I'm sure it's overwhelming," he said.

Harry sniffed and mumbled into Sandy's shoulder, "I sorry I'm such a wuss, are you going to send me away?"

"No we aren't going to send you away, do you want to leave?" said George.

Harry shook his head. "I like it here," he answered then pulled away from Sandy. He hung his head. "I'm sorry I cried on you."

"It's okay, Harry, anytime," she said smoothing his hair.

He scrubbed at his face and picked up the broom, "Thank you, I do like it," he paused, "but I can't keep it at school can I?"

George smiled and said, "No, you can't take it to school but it can stay here in your room. You can fly on Easter break and in the summer."

Harry nodded and smiled caressing the broom.

George moved back to the presents and picked one off a different pile this time.

"Let see, this one is for Sandy."

She squealed and grabbed it out of his hand and he made a show of counting his fingers while Harry laughed.

The rest of the day was a bit of a roller coaster of emotions as the Wilson's tried to reassure Harry that he was worthy of their attention. Along with his games and broom he'd been amazed to get several sets of clothing.

He been almost embarrassed to find one box containing boxer shorts and socks until he saw George had gotten one too. Sandy explained that it was a tradition in her family.

Another present he really like was a hard plastic mobile bookshelf.

It was three feet long with a handle at one end. The front slid up into the top edge to reveal a line of books or pulled down and locked for safekeeping or travel. The fact that it was magical and much bigger on the inside was great.

George told him it would hold hundreds of books in a rotating space and his bunkmates would only see what they expected to see, school books and a few paperbacks of no interest.

HPHPHPHP

Harry woke thirsty. He padded toward the bathroom for a drink and heard voices from George and Sandy's bedroom. He paused to listen

"I cannot believe anyone would treat a child like that," she said.

There was a mumble in response.

"George, pay attention, I want to keep him."

"Sandy—"

"I know it hasn't been very long but I want to keep him!"

"Sandy—"

"We can adopt, he can go to school here."

"Sandy we can't adopt--"

"He's a great kid, George, you said so yourself. I want him."

"Sandy—"

"I love him already and I want to keep him, please."

"Love, I know, I'd like to keep him too but we can't adopt him. He's not free. All we can do is offer him a place to stay and love him. Just because he can't be ours legally doesn't mean we can't be there for him."

"We can keep him?"

There was a low chuckle, "I am his guardian, Sandy, as long as he wants to spend his vacation time here, he'll be welcome. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, dear, love you."

Harry wiped the tears from his face and retreated to his room with a strange feeling in his chest.

AN: This is the last chapter that is already written so the wait will be a little longer this time. Thanks for the great reviews and to Evan for betaing.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I have started on the next chapter but have no idea how soon it might be finished. I do intend to finish this and my other wip's. A big thank you to Evan for his beta work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

Harry spent the rest of his vacation with a smile on his face. He had lessons at the Bank and flying at the arcade. He followed Sandy around asking questions about her cleaning charms recording them in his Grimoire, and practicing under her supervision.

When the time came to return to school George had to get him a second bag for all his new belongings. Harry and Sandy had baked more Christmas cookies and brownies the day before and she insisted Harry take them to school with him because she would get fat if she ate them.

His time at school flew by and he looked forward to seeing Mr. Pike every Saturday. The potions had kicked in and Harry found that he could do his PT more easily and run for a longer time.

The first Sunday of each month was open house at the Academy. Parents could come and visit or check up on their children on that day. That first Sunday in February Harry had just settled in with one of his disguised magic books when his barracks Captain shouted that he had visitors and to hustle over to the Visitor's Center at HQ building.

Harry was elated that George and Sandy had come to visit and showed them all around the campus. Pointing out the various sites and introducing his friends.

The middle of February brought a care package of cookies from Sandy through the mail, the first mail he had ever received. Harry was very popular that day when he shared with his barrack mates.

Easter was a four day weekend and Harry spent it at George's house. He had two mind magic lessons with Grandma and the three of them spent Saturday at a professional Quidditch match.

Harry thrived with the attention of both his guardians and understanding teachers.

Soon it was May and time for summer vacation.

Harry spent the first two weeks of summer in morning lessons with Mr. Pike. He said Harry had completed the beginning charms level so they started work on beginning transfiguration. At the end of those lessons Mr. Pike gave him two books to read over the remainder of the summer; intermediate Charms theory and beginning Transfiguration theory.

He also had three hours after lunch each day with Grandma practicing mind magic. His late afternoons were spent either at the arcade on his broom or with Sandy. In the evenings the three of them played games, watched tv or movies, or went to a small park nearby.

Then George and Sandy surprised him with a trip to Mexico. The first day was spent on the beach and the second they went to an Aztec temple.

HPHPHPHP

The temple complex was much larger than it first appeared and Harry realized that a good deal of it was magical and went unnoticed by the mundane tourists. Harry was admiring a set of feathered serpent statues when they were approached by a tall, old man wearing khaki shorts and necklace with a feathered serpent pendant. He shook hands with George and Sandy and spoke quietly with them for a few minutes before turning to Harry.

"They tell me that you are a serpent speaker," he said.

Harry looked up at him and asked, "A serpent speaker, sir?"

"That you can speak to serpents, to snakes, in their own tongue," said the man with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't ever talked to a snake before. The lady that tested me for talents said I could though." He glanced up at George who had a funny look on his face.

The man laughed a bit and said, "He looks that way because we are speaking the serpents tongue now."

"I don't understand, sir," said Harry shocked.

"Come this way, we shall sit down and have some refreshment while I explain." Then he led the way across the terrace to a shaded alcove.

Once seated he spoke so that George and Sandy could understand him as well. "I spoke the serpents' speech or parseltongue as it is called in English to you to test you. You understood and responded unaware that there was a difference; this indicates that you have a strong gift. It is a rare but wonderful gift among my people. In ancient times serpent speakers were dedicated to the gods and served as warrior protectors of the lands. They were our strongest weapon against the European invaders. Perhaps that is why those lands consider the gift evil or dark. Only once in my time as Senior Protector has another from outside our peoples approached us for training. He would have used our knowledge for evil so we turned him away." The old man took Harry's hands in his and looked deep into his eyes. "You, young speaker, I will teach."

HPHPHPHP

Harry spent the next two days learning to control his parseltongue so he knew when he was hearing or speaking it and to speak it without needing to see a snake or hear it spoken first. Harry had made friends with the two boys he'd been practicing with. They were both apprenticed to the Senior Serpent Shaman and were learning to be Serpent Warriors. The boys were very serious about their lessons even though Harry had found out Suli was only five and Sami seven.

On the third day Anuhazi, the Senior Serpent Shaman had begun to explain that spells cast in the serpent tongue would be stronger than those cast in human speech and would be harder to dispel. He was just getting started when the lesson was interrupted by a runner from a nearby village and Harry and the two boys were sent into the yard to play.

Sami and Suli were teaching Harry a ball game when their older cousin came into the yard. "What are you doing?" The older boy demanded, "You should know better than to allow an outsider in to the compound."

Harry straightened and turned to the older boy who looked about fourteen. Sami stammered, "Grandfather is teaching him, Andi."

"You expect me to believe Grandfather would teach an outsider. I am the senior apprentice and I would know of something like that. You're supposed to be in lessons, anyway; both of you get into the house while I throw this outsider out," snarled the teen.

"Andi, you can't-" started Sami but the boy cut him off with a slap and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey, leave him alone," hissed Harry in the serpent speech the other boys had been using.

Andi glared at him, "You dare to speak to me, outsider? I am the senior apprentice. I will one day be the Serpent Shaman."

"I don't care who you are, you have no right to hit and push those smaller than you," argued Harry.

The older boy laughed, "I have every right to discipline those beneath me. As you will see." He pulled his wand then and said, "Serpent I summon you," and a foot long snake with diamond markings slithered from his wand. "Bite him," the boy commanded.

Harry back up from the snake as Suli called to him, "Summon your own, Harry, to defend you." Andi sneered at the younger boy, "Just wait traitor, when I've finished with the outsider you'll be sorry."

Harry wasn't sure about the spell, he'd called to the snake not to bite him but it had only replied that it must do as its master commanded. Finally Harry repeated the movement and incantation the older boy had done and from his wand came a five foot winged serpent with feathers, hovering in front of him. Sami and Suli gasped, Andi flushed and gaped at the serpent and the rattlesnake vanished.

"HOLD!" Came the voice of the Senior Serpent Shaman, who was striding toward them staff in hand, and then he bowed before Harry's flying snake. "Welcome Great One.

"Why have I been summoned?" demanded the quetzalcoatl.

"I did it," said Harry softly, "I'm sorry."

The serpent turned to face Harry and examined him, "You carry my feather in your wand young speaker, you are worthy of my protection. You may summon me again in time of need." said the serpent as it landed on Harry's shoulder and wound around him for a few moments, tasted his cheek and then shimmered slightly and vanished. Harry looked up anxiously at the Shaman as Andi came to himself and proclaimed, "Grandfather this outsider challenged me!"

The Shaman drew himself up and stared down at the boy, "You dare to lie to me? I was watching from the door, Apprentice. You have been warned before about your temper. Violence to your fellows will not be tolerated. If you cannot control yourself you will never become a serpent warrior let alone a shaman. I will bind your abilities myself! Go to your quarters, remain there until I summon you."

"But-" protested the boy.

"Go, now, before you dishonor me as well as yourself with argument," Then he pulled the boy's wand from his hand and pointed toward the house. The boy went, red faced and glowering.

The Shaman turned to the two smaller boys. "Please go to the kitchens and ask your mother to send a snack to my study for Harry and I." They nodded and ran off. The Shaman then turned to Harry, "Come there is much to discuss."

Once seated in the study Harry looked up and said, "I didn't mean to."

"You did nothing wrong, young speaker, but tell me how did you know the summoning?"

"I just copied what that boy did, Suli said I should. It didn't seem to be a difficult spell," said Harry.

The Shaman laughed, "Ah, you must have in mind the type of serpent you wish to summon when you cast. Most serpents will then obey the one who summoned them. If you had no specific serpent in mind then I can see where you might have been able to call the great one whose feather resides in your wand. If you are lucky it may decide to seek you out without you summoning it. Do not fear, quetzalcoatls have an innate magic that prevents humans from seeing them if they don't wish to be seen."

"Isn't it one of your gods?" asked Harry in a whisper.

The Shaman smiled, "Quetzalcoatl was worshiped as a god yes, but he was a wizard who could take the form of the feathered serpent and took the name as well. Now let us discuss spell casting and the serpent speech."

HPHPHPHP

Anuhazi the Senior Serpent Shaman gazed down fondly at the boy before him.

"Our time together grows short, young speaker, I hope that we shall meet again. My house will always be open to you. If you have need of food, shelter or counsel you may come to me.

"Thank you sir, for everything," said Harry.

"You are most welcome young speaker, you are worthy of my attention and tutelage. If I could, I would demand to keep you here as an apprentice," he said.

Harry frowned slightly, "I could be a Serpent Warrior?"

Anuhazi laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and said seriously, "Yes, you have the strength, heart and mind of a Serpent Shaman, Harry Potter. But it cannot be. You must follow your own path." Then he smiled, "But that does not mean that our paths may not cross nor run together for a short time. Be strong, young speaker, your destiny awaits you." Then he drew Harry's attention to George waiting patiently at the base of the temple, then turned and strode away.


End file.
